Noviazgo en Red
by tlisboax
Summary: Todo empieza en un inocente o no juego de verdad o desafío y un misterioso nick que oculta unn rostro familiar. ExT; SxS
1. Chapter 1

Tomoyo está delante de su computadora, mirando al chat que Syaoran le propuso tener juntos a todos de la escuela.

Syaoran: ¿Vamonos a jugar?

Sakura: ¿A jugar, qué?

Chiharu: Pues… Verdad o Desafío.

* * *

En otra conversación, Syaoran está con Eriol en línea a su balloon, en su telefono movil.

A ver… no sé como pretendes acercarse a ella de esa manera.

Sólo meteme en el juego… Y deja el resto conmigo ?

Deseo solamente que tú no me metas en problemas… ?

* * *

Syaoran typing …

Pues, tengo un amigo que desea participar. Puede adentrar?

Sakura: Dejalo entrar!

Chiharu: Pues… cuanto más mejor.

Rika: No sé quienes tanto estan en el juego…

Tomoyo que estaba oyendo música termina por adentrar al juego.

Tomoyo: Acá estoy! ¿Que juego?

Yamazakix: Pues, verdad o desafío.

Tomoyo: De acuerdo! ?

Seriousx adentra el chat

Seriousx: Soy el amigo que Syaoran hablaba… Pues juego, grupo.

Sakura: ¿Porque el codi?

Seriousx: No me heches a perder la broma ?

Syaoran: Ahí va lo primero: Yamazakix pregunta a Seriousx

Yamazakix: Verdad o desafío?

Eriol se mira al teclado por algún tiempo.

Seriousx: Verdad.

Yamazakix: ¿Es verdad que tu amor está en ese chat? (Ni sé quien eres por eso te soy generico ?)

Seriousx: ¡És verdad!

Syaoran: Seriousx pregunta a Sakura

Seriousx: Verdad o desafío?

Sakura: No sé quien eres tu… pero desafío ?

Seriousx: Saca tus bragas y pone la fotografia de ellas aquí.

* * *

Syaoran se va a su balloon:

¿QUE MIERDA ES ESA? ? ﾟﾘﾡ?

Relajate, Li. No le pedi que subiera una foto porno…

* * *

Sakura saca las bragas que esta utilizando, una bien normal de tono negro, las pone arriba de su cama y saca la fotografia, enviandola al grupo.

Sakura: Ahí esta.

Syaoran: Sakura pregunta a Rika.

Sakura: Verdad o desafío?

Rika: Pues… desafío.

Seriousx: Demuestra que eres de las mias ?

Sakura: Que hables por dós rodadas en inglés.

Rika: Okay.

Syaoran: Rika pregunta a Tomoyo.

Rika: Verdad o desafío?

Tomoyo:¡ Verdad!

Rika: It´s true that you loves Eriol?

Tomoyo mira la pregunta del otro lado de su computadora y su garganta se forma un nudo, al pensar en digitar, sus dedos casi no se mueven.

Tomoyo: A ver… sí ? ﾟﾘﾭ

* * *

Eriol se queda mirando a la tela, sin acción, mientras le toca su balloon.

Ella te quiere… yaaa ?

Me voy a arreglar para que me vaya a mi la próxima pregunta.

* * *

Tomoyo: Si eso sale de aqui…¡ ya saben! ?

Syaoran: Tomoyo pregunta a Seriousx.

Tomoyo:¿ Verdad o Desafío?

Seriousx: desafío ?

Tomoyo: Faça blowjob en una banana

Eriol mira y sus ojos se estatelan mientras el se esfuerza por lograr obtener la fruta.

― Ahora Syaoran me va a montar en la alma… ― Eriol dice.

* * *

Eriol mira a su balloon.

La va a comer toooooda ?

Salvame de eso ?

* * *

En Londres, Eriol trata de ponerse en centro, mientras mira a la fruta y tiene la idea de hacer un video rápido, con el celular bien cerca, lo que sólo deja ver su piel bien blanca y que nadie se de cuenta, con una sonoridad triste.

Seriousx: No deseo más tener que hacer eso.

Syaoran: Seriousx pregunta a Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran se va con mucho miedo a su balloon.

…

A ver si tienes coraje

* * *

Seriousx: ¿Verdad o desafio?

Syaoran: Pues… desafio.

Seriousx: Pues… te pases crema de afeitar por su cuerpo.

Syaoran: A calentar las chicas ? ﾟﾘﾉ

Tomoyo: A ver cuánto se aguanta Sakura hihihi

Rika: Esperando…

Chiharu: Creo que ahora eso se pone bien!

Yamazakix: No me pago internet para eso

Seriousx: A mi se me iba mejor si fuera una chica, pero que hacer ¿no?

Sakura: ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ

Tomoyo:¡¿ Eres un chico?!

Seriousx: ¡¿Enserio, creías que yo era una chica?!

Syaoran: Ahí va.

Seriousx: Cerrando mis ojos…

Yamazakix: Problemas de conexión en três… dós...uno…

Syaoran envia la fotografia

Chiharu: ¡Madre mía! Que cuerpo.

Rika: Mmmm pues, Sakura, ¿como estas?

Tomoyo: No tengo emoji para eso

Sakura: ? ﾟﾘﾱ?

Syaoran: Pues yo pregunto a Chiharu. Ahi va, ¿verdad o desafio?

Chiharu: Me voy de verdad.

Syaoran: ¿Quién te gustaria besar ahora?

Chiharu: Te va a parecer extraño… pero al estúpido de Yamazakix.

Yamazakix: Ahora quien no tiene emoji soy yo.

Syaoran: Él bastón está ahora con Seriousx ( Dios nos ayude ?)

* * *

Sakura mira a su balloon y se da cuenta que tiene muchas mensajes de Tomoyo.

¿Crees que debo llamar en inbox a Seriousx?

A ver… Sakura contesta por Dios

Sakura, creo que debo al menos disculparme con él…

¿Estás bien o ahi mucho ? ? ?

Tomoyo, creo que está bien que tu le des una disculpa y perdón por la tardanza, estaba muy ocupada con el juego.

Luego nos empieza otra rodada ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sin mucho que hacer para disculparse, Tomoyo llama a Seriousx para tener un chat privado.

Tomoyo: En primer, perdoname, si?

Seriousx: Y como no voy a perdonar una chica tan guapa asi?

Tomoyo: Gracias, eres muy gentil :)

Seriousx: Voy a empezar la rodada…

* * *

Seriousx: A empezar!

Syaoran: Ya era hora...

Yamazakix: A puestos

Syaoran: Pero no apuestos ?

Yamazakix: ;(

Syaoran: Mi prima dijo que quiere adentrar al game. Puede?

Sakura: Pues a ver cuál prima… ya que tu tiene muchas.

Syaoran: Yo sólo llamaria al juego Mei

Chiharu: Vamonos aprovechar ya que todos hechamos de menos a Mei.

Rika: Mei in game

Tomoyo: Yay! Sí

Meiling: Hola a todos!

Seriousx: Creo que ahora que estamos todos…

Seriousx: a darte la bienvenida! Verdad o Desafio?

Meiling: Pues… desafío!

Seriousx: Filmate a comerse un nectar sin usar su mano.

Meiling: Ya está!

Meiling se pone el telefono delante a grabar mientras ella intenta comerse el nectar y lo que logra hacer es una gran desorden, porque le gruda fruta a su cara completa, a su pelo y todo. Al fin del vidéo Meiling esta a reirse mucho.

Seriousx: Ahora… Meiling pregunta a Tomoyo.

Meiling: Verdad o desafio?

Tomoyo: Desafío.

Meiling: Te reto a que hagas un semi strip ?

Tomoyo: :O

Chiharu: Ahora quien no paga la internet soy yo…

Syaoran: No tengo emojis

Yamazakix: Ahora me vuelve la conexión

Sakura: Ai, ai, ai, ai

Seriousx: Les pido un doctor porque mi presión va al cielo

Rika: Estoy off

Tomoyo hace un vidéo corto y no hace más que erguer un poco su pijama gris, sin mostrar ninguna parte más que su panza.

Tomoyo: Listo!

Seriousx: Tomoyo pregunta a Rika.

Tomoyo: Verdad o desafio?

Rika: Verdad.

Tomoyo: Tu ya tuviste sexo por telefono?

Rika mira a su ordenador y la voluntad estaba de hacer con que Tomoyo lo tragara por completo.

Rika: Sí… y a ver quien nunca?

Tomoyo: Yo no.

Chiharu: Pues… se nos va el tema, pero… yo sí.

Meiling: Sakura sigue calladita ?

Seriousx: A ver… Ahora Rika pregunta a Syaoran.

Rika: Verdad o desafio?

Syaoran: Bueno… verdad.

Meiling: Que miedoso, primo.

Rika: Ya tuviste una relación homosexual?

Seriousx: A ver como te sales de esa ?

Syaoran mira a su ordenador y se queda algo pensativo, mientras mira a su telefono.

* * *

Vas a contestar la verdad o lo vas a ocultar?

Ocultar qué?

Tu supuesto "amor" por Yukito.

No fue bien un amor, era sólo el poder de la luna.

Pero te encantaste eso sí te encantaste.

* * *

Syaoran: Relación no.

Meiling: Te tardaste tanto en contestar que hasta yo dudé…

Seriousx: Syaoran pregunta a Yamazakix

Syaoran: Verdad o desafio?

Yamazakix: Verdad.

Syaoran: Quien tu crees lo más guapo de la rodada?

Seriousx: Ahora a ver como tu te sales… Enfin me voy a revelar a ti en privado.

* * *

Seriousx: Soy yo Yamazakix, Eriol.

Yamazakix: Trataré de no echarte de cabeza.

* * *

Yamazakix: Por mi yo hablaria que ninguno és guapo… pero ya que hay que eligir, Seriousx

Seriousx: Ahora Yamazakix pregunta a Chiharu.

Yamazakix: Verdad o Desafio?

Chiharu: Verdad

Yamazakix: Quien en la clase tu besaria?

Chiharu: Pues… a Li.

Sakura: No creo ?

Meiling: No me imaginaba eso

Seriousx: Ni en mis sueños

Tomoyo: :X

Syaoran: :O

Seriousx: Chiharu hace la pregunta a Sakura.

Tomoyo: Que mal rato...

Chiharu: Verdad o desafio?

Sakura: Verdad.

Meiling: Me quedo sólo de mirada

Chiharu: Quien tu besaria ahora mismo?

Meiling: Easy

Tomoyo: Más fácil que eso sólo un tiro

Rika: Yo tengo la idea… y él está en el chat

Sakura mira la tela de su ordenador y se vuelve más roja que un pimentón.

Sakura: Ya… a Syaoran

Syaoran: Sólo llegar ;)

Seriousx: Más fácil un caracol caminar enfrente...

Syaoran: =P

Seriousx: Sakura pregunta a Meiling.

Sakura: Verdad o desafio?

Meiling: Verdad

Sakura: A quién rogarias que te hiciera el amor?

Tomoyo: :O

Syaoran: No tenia idea de que… mejor me callo

Meiling: A… Tomoyo.

Seriousx: Disputarla con un hombre ya me resulta dificil… ahora con una mujer? Me entrecortas las chances...

Seriousx: Meiling pregunta a Rika.

Meiling: Verdad o desafio?

Rika: Desafio.

Meiling: Te desafio a que marques por llamada de vidéo a un maestro y lo invites a tener sexo contigo con todos aqui oyendo la respuesta ?

Tomoyo: Voy a poner un aparato de la empresa de mi madre a funcionar pero para eso todos de auriculares bluetooth.

* * *

Rika pone su ordenador a hacer la llamada de vidéo a Terada. El maestro la contesta con una sonrisa a su rostro, mientras todos lo miran.

Terada: Sí?

Rika: A ver… voy a ser directa.

Terada: Rika, estas muy séria.

Rika: Es que… yo te quiero, siempre te quise y no saber si tu…

Terada: Si yo qué?

Rika: Si estas dispuesto a irse más allá.

Terada: Rika, perdoname, pero sabes que no me faltan ganas… sólo que soy tu maestro y no puedo mezclar las cosas. Te prometo esperarte por todo él tiempo que sea necesario.

* * *

Tomoyo: Eso es grave… llamen lo consejo escolar :O

Sakura: No sé que decir de eso.

Chiharu: Pues, no sé.

Seriousx: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tomoyo.

Yamazakix: Creo que tal vez hagan guapa pareja.

Syaoran: De dónde vengo eso tiene otro nombre…

Meiling: Opino que acá no se aceptaría algo así. No está admisible.

Rika: Me voy.

Rika deja el chat.

Tomoyo: Te voy a adicionar a mis contactos, Seriousx.

Seriousx: Gracias :)

Sakura: Me gustó conocerte, Seriousx.

Seriousx: Gusto hablarte otra vez, Sakura.

Meiling: Gusto por conocerte!

Seriousx: El placer és mio.

En aquella noche, por más tarde que se hiciera en Londres, fue un dia corto, sólo porque Eriol logró tener contacto con sus amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

El día pasa con tranquilidad y Tomoyo llega a su casa, cuando escucha el sonido de que le llegó una mensaje.

Tomoyo: Bueno! No se te hace que debería saber tu nombre al menos…

Seriousx: Tu ya lo sabes… Sólo no te acuerdas.

Tomoyo: Y si pasamos al balloon?

Tomoyo se queda mirando al móvil por un tiempo que no le pareció muy corto que digamos.

Seriousx: De acuerdo.

Tomoyo: Aquí tienes mi número para llamar, si te hace de interés.

Seriousx: Mi número no está muy común que digamos porque estoy en el extranjero.

Tomoyo se queda pensando en cómo han evolucionado en tan sólo cuatro días hablando todos los días. Eso era algo que su madre jamás iba a aprobar.

Seriousx:¿Puedo marcarte?

Eriol mira al teléfono y mientras el espera que Tomoyo le dé una respuesta, su corazón late muy fuerte.

Tomoyo: Marca.

Eriol mira al número de teléfono en el balloon y sin tardarse hace la llamada.

― Bueno. ― Contesta Tomoyo con dulzura en su voz.

― Soy yo. ― Dice Eriol, sin importarse.

Por suerte Tomoyo jamás oyó su voz en el teléfono y él puede quedarse protegido en este subterfugio.

― Todo bien? ― Tomoyo le pregunta.

―¿ Si y tú? ― El pregunta.

― Todo… ¿y que me cuentas? ― Tomoyo dice.

― Te cuento que aquí dónde estoy hace mucho frío y que calor sólo me voy a encontrar en tus brazos. ― El dice.

Tomoyo mira a su proyecto de padrastro que la mira desde la sala y se pone a hablar un poco bajo.

― No puedo hablar mucho… ― Ella dice.

Eriol respira hondo en el otro lado de la línea, sabe que lo que le pasa son celos.

― Y si te vas a tu recamara? ― Hace en sugerência a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo camina por las escaleras con algo de tranquilidad, aún con el telefono, mientras habla con Eriol.

― Primer… cuentame como estas vestida? ― Eriol le pide.

Spinel adentra a la oficina y Eriol le hace un señal para que él salga, trás la salida de Spinel, mueve su mano derecha y pone una barrera a sus guardianes para que nadie adentre o escuche lo que pasa en la oficina.

Nakuru mira a Spinel y luego mira al brillo que sale de la puerta, sin entender, luego sin lo que hacer se juega en el sillón con sus brazos cruzados y una cara de decepción que se nota a kilometros.

Tomoyo adentra a su recamara y cierra la puerta con la llave, ella camina un poco, poniendose más cerca de la ventana, que está en lado opuesto de la puerta para que nadie la escuche.

― Estoy con un vestido azul-claro, hecho en seda que tiene un casaco arriba, ya que aquí hace calor pero no mucho. La abertura del vestido és toda enfrente y el vestido és en mis rodillas. ― Tomoyo le dice.

― Describeme como está tú pelo. ― Eriol le pide.

― Pues… mi pelo está semi preso con un lazo de fita… y no sé si miraste en mi fotografía antes de marcar, pero tengo flequillo. ― Tomoyo le dice.

Tomoyo se sienta en la silla que está delante de su tocador y queda con Eriol en el telefono.

― Me voy a describir para ti. ― Eriol dice y sigue.

― Estoy con una camisa de algodon blanca y en la lapela tengo un detalle que és un lazo en cetín azul y al fin del cordón tiene un botón en dorado. Estoy tambien con mis pantalones en toño beige-claro. ― Eriol dice y espera a la próxima pregunta de Tomoyo.

― A ver… diceme de tu pelo. ― Tomoyo le pide, mientras saca un cuaderno de diseño.

― Pues… tengo un corte surfista, no de los más actuales, mi pelo está más para un negro azulado y mis ojos son azules-oscuros. ― Eriol finaliza.

Tomoyo tece su diseño en su cuaderno y termina el borrador.

― A ver… abreme tu combinación. ― Eriol le pide.

Tomoyo no lo abre de verdad, sólo le describe lo que él miraria en su sósten.

― Lo que miras és mi sóstén que tiene toño negro, con una rendilla que tocan mis seños y su abertura está de trás. ― Tomoyo finaliza, mientras sigue con sus lapices en colores haciendo los arreglos del diseño.

― Pues, yo me saco la camisa, y lo que ves és a six pack abs, perdón pero no sé como hablarlo a tu idioma. ― Eriol le miente.

Tomoyo anota a su diseño, la palabra tableta de chocolate, y cree que eso se le está poniendo interesante.

― Tengo 15 años y un metro y ochenta y siete en altura, no soy el tipo más musculoso que se ve en el mundo, pero creo que no estoy mal, y tu? ― Eriol le pregunta.

― Yo, tengo 14 años aún… pero mi cumple és sólo en septiembre, mi altura és uno setenta y dós, hago más el estilo modelo, sabes? ― Tomoyo le dice.

Tomoyo sigue anotando en su diseño las cosas que Eriol le dice.

― Saco la parte de arriba de mi combinación y te tengo mirandome, mientras eso cae cerca de mi cintura. ― Tomoyo le dice.

Eriol, en el otro lado de la línea solamente, lambe su lábio inferior con su lengua y lo aprieta un poco con sus dientes superiores.

― Aprieto mis lábios con mis dientes mientras que mi mirada no sale de arriba de ti, y trato de abrir el botón de mi pantalón, dejando a muestra mi boxer negra. ― Eriol le dice y espera la reacción de ella.

De imaginarse la escena, Tomoyo queda mirando un poco al diseño que hizo y luego contesta a Eriol.

― El vestido termina de caerse y tu logra mirar a mis bragas, negras en estilo brasileño, que tiene la frente transparente con rendas. ― Tomoyo dice y sonrie al telefono.

― Termino por sacar completamente mis pantalones y tu te quedas de mirada a mi boxer negra, acercarme a ti y te prendo un beso a su boca, adentrando con mi lengua en la tuya. ― Eriol dice a ella.

― Rodeo mis manos a su cintura, mientras tu me besas y siento tu cuerpo cerca del mio y tu dulce perfume. ― Tomoyo le dice.

― Te tomo por la cintura y ergote hasta que pongas tus piernas cruzadas en mi espaldas, sigo caminando mientras tu rodea a mi cuello con tus brazos, llego a la cama y te pongo arriba. ― Eriol le dice.

― Saco mi boxer y te dejo mirarme sin ella por un tiempo. ― Eriol dice.

― Como una buena solita de música, respiro hondo a demostrarte lo que te espera. ― Tomoyo le dice.

― Me pongo más cerca de tu miembro en la cama y lo tomo con mis manos, poniendolo en mi boca. ― Tomoyo le dice.

Eriol al otro lado de la línea se queda imaginando si és verdad que Tomoyo jamás hizo sexo a distância, pero su actitud le gusta, ella está bien desenvuelta y eso encanta a cualquier hombre.

― Lo sugas con algo de dulzura y eso en verdad me gusta… cierro mis ojos para aprovecharme de la sensación que tu me provocas. ― Contesta él.

― Pongo mi lengua, y subo con su punta de abajo para arriba y mi mirada se queda en tu rostro. ― Tomoyo dice a Eriol.

― Luego lo sugas con fuerza y me tienes delirando en tus manos. ― Eriol dice a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo escucha golpes a la puerta de su recamara y se asusta.

― Estan golpeando a mi recamara… luego vuelvo. ― Ella dice.

― Te espero en línea. ― Eriol le dice.

Tomoyo deja a su telefono arriba del tocador y camina para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre alto, pelo castaño-claro y ojos azules-claros, que tiene una ropa desportiva en verde-claro.

― Que quieres? ― Tomoyo le pregunta.

Eriol en el otro lado de la línea, hace una magía para mirar lo que le pasa en la recamara de Tomoyo.

― Llamarte a cenar. ― Contesta con una sonrisa.

― Ya voy, Kazuki. ― Tomoyo le dice.

― No te demores. ― Kazuki dice y se acerca al rostro de Tomoyo.

― Esta bien. ― Tomoyo contesta y lo mira caminando por el pasillo.

Tomoyo regresa a su telefono y Eriol se encuentra allá, ya deshaciendo su magía.

― Tengo que irme a cenar. ― Contesta ella.

― Seguimos después? ― Pregunta él.

― Por mi… sí. ― Tomoyo le dice.

― Entonces te espero. ― Eriol dice.

Tomoyo baja las escaleras mientras mira a sus mensajes en el telefono y abre la de Sakura.

* * *

Pasa que Syaoran me quiere besar… y yo no sé que hacer ?

Despues de lo que tu dijiste en el juego… és normal

Y tu? Aún hablando con Seriousx?

Pues… sí. Ya hace como cuatro días.

* * *

Tomoyo mira a las mensajes de balloon que le dejó Rika.

Es que… sabes, yo lo amo.

Sé que tu amas a Terada desde del osito que le diste Rika, y eso no tiene nada de malo. Lo que sí és extraño és que dejes de vivir tu vida para esperarlo.

Me voy a correr el riesgo.

* * *

Tomoyo se sienta a la mesa, teniendo a Kazuki mirandola mientras ella toma una sopa y a su balloon no dejan de llegar mensajes y Tomoyo cena completamente en silêncio al lado de él.

Eriol sigue mirando a Tomoyo en el interior de su casa, y cuando ella pasa a la escalera, Kazuki la agarra y le da un abrazo bien apretado, a lo que Eriol pone toda su atención en el gesto.

― Ese tipo quiere una pelea. ― Dice el mago algo enojado.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Eriol al mirar la situacion que le planta enfrente, toma una cajita de madera oscura y la abre. Él encuentra un delicado collar hecho en forma de corazón bañado en oro blanco y que tiene adentro una piedra pequeña en formato de corazón en zafira.

Lo que sólo los que tienen magía lograrian saber y aún así no cualquier, tiene sus iniciales y

la insígnia de Clow adentro.

Eriol toma una cajita de velludo negro y pone el collar adentro, toma una pequeña tarjeta y escribe a Tomoyo.

― Ahora és sólo aguardar a su regreso. ― Eriol dice.

* * *

Volvi!

Ya que estás lista, te marco.

* * *

Eriol marca al número de Tomoyo en su balloon y esa contesta la llamada.

― Primer… puedes darme tu dirección? ― Eriol le pide.

― Por que? ― Tomoyo le pregunta con algo de duda, ya encendiendo a su computadora y llamando a Li en su balloon remoto.

* * *

Li... tú amigo me está pidiendo mi dirección… no sé si le doy o no.

Puedes pasar. És de confianza.

En verdad tú lo conoces?

Sí… no está una amistad virtual que digamos.

* * *

― Pues… te la paso. Hable con Syaoran sobre ti y me dijo que tiene referencias. ― Tomoyo le dice mientras sonrie.

― Hay que tener prudencia, pero pasa que cuando pasé a una de mis lojas de joyas me detuve en eso y pensé en ti. ― Eriol le dice.

Eriol toma papel y pluma, marcando la dirección de Tomoyo.

― Lo direciono a Tomoyo. ― Eriol dice.

― Daydoshi. De- a- i griega - de- o - ese- hache - i. ― Ella dice.

Eriol termina de anotar en el pacote la dirección de Tomoyo, y luego marca la suya, poniendo los selos en el envelope.

― Mañana lo pongo en el correo. ― Eriol dice.

El rehace la magía adentro de su oficina y espera a que Tomoyo le conteste.

― Creo que paramos en tu sessión de tortura. ― Eriol dice.

Tomoyo pasa a reir un poco.

― Te afasto de mí, con miedo de terminar en su boca y te miro. ― Eriol le dice.

Tomoyo se pone la pijama blanca, mientras habla con Eriol y se pone comoda a su cama.

― Te miro algo decepcionada, pero tu logras tomar mi boca en otro beso. ― Ella dice.

Eriol mira un poco al envelope y contesta a Tomoyo, mientras mira a su balloon a su ordenador, pero sin mirar a nada de interés, centrase en su juguete con Tomoyo.

― Por fin logro ponerte en la cama y sigo besando tus lábios con calma, mientras acaricio de tus seños a tu cintura. ― Eriol le dice.

― Siento el dulce toque de tus dedos en mi piel y me arrepias, sin mucha dificultad. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Paso a besar por tu cuello, sin mucha prisa, pasando en camino a tus seños y siento su respiracion algo rápido. ― Tomoyo pasa a ofegar en el telefono un poco.

Eriol se da cuenta de que está hablando con una casi experta en los asuntos.

― Siento tu mano en el elastico de mis bragas y lo veo a puxarlo un poco. ― Tomoyo dice, imaginandolo.

Eriol respira hondo y cierra sus ojos, imaginandose tocando las bragas y su corazón bate algo fuerte.

― Saco con algo de rapidez a tus bragas, mientras luego paso a irme bajando besando cerca de tus seños, abro mi boca y lo toco con cuidado con mi lengua mientras te miro… ― Eriol se corta.

― Me cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, mientras luego tu sigue bajando besandome, llegando hasta mi cintura. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Vuelvo mi mirada un poco más abajo y sigo a pasearme con besos en tí, llegando a tocar a tu interior con mi lengua con suavidad. ― Eriol dice.

― Cierro mis ojos y aprovecho la sensación que me provocas. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Abro mis lábios y los pongo en tí, sugandote con suavidad. ― Eriol dice y espera.

― Pongo mis manos a aprietar las sabánas, mientras tu sigue. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Vuelvo a subir, mirandote y luego me pongo en la posición y te miro. ― Eriol dice.

― Sólo sigue, te pido. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Trato de adentrar en tí y mirarte teniendo las sensaciones que puedo provocarte. ― Eriol praticamente suelta baba mientras imagina.

― Aprieto tu membro adentro de mí, mientras logro mirarte a besar mi hombro. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Entrelazo mis dedos en los tuyos y me pongo bien cerca de ti. ― Eriol dice a Tomoyo.

― Te miro cerca de mi y me movimiento, mientras tu estas algo intranquilo. ― Tomoyo le dice.

― Me voy a correr. ― Eriol la anuncia.

― Te miro caer en la cama de mi lado. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Te abrazo y así dormimos juntos hasta el amanecer del otro dia. ― Eriol le dice.

Tomoyo se pone a mirar a su balloon y mira que tiene una respuesta de Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo… me voy junto con Syaoran a la fiesta de Chiharu.

Que bueno!

Y tu con quién vas?

* * *

― Fue un placer hablar de esa forma contigo. ― Eriol dice a Tomoyo.

― El gusto es mio. Buenas noches. ― Tomoyo dice a Eriol.

Ella apaga a su telefono y luego pasa a dormir.

― Me encantaría saber con quien estoy hablando… ― Suspira ella mientras se mueve en la cama.

Tomoyo luego adormece.

Eriol sale de su oficina y se va a la cocina, dónde hace un sandwich y lo come con un jugo de naranja, mientras mira a Tomoyo a dormir en su recamara.

Mal él dá su segundo bocado en el sandwich, mira a alguién adentrando a la recamara de Tomoyo.

― A verte más de cerca. ― Eriol dice con seriedad, mientras balanza su mano izquierda y sigue comendose su cena.

Eriol no se asusta al mirar al joven de pelo castaño-claro y ojos azueles pasando adentro de la recamara de Tomoyo.

El hombre camina y se pone a mirar a Tomoyo que duerme, mientras que Eriol se pone helado del otro lado y trata de dejar su mirada presa en la visión que tiene, dejando de lado su sandwich para quedarse mirando al tipo.

Eriol lo mira pie ante pie a acercarse a Tomoyo y el tipo comete el error de tocar con su mano al pelo de ella, haciendo con que Eriol rebente de celos, y cierre sus ojos.

Al reabrirlos, Eriol tiene una mirada amenazadora y su energía está tan fuerte que Nakuru despierta en su recamara y mira a Spinel sin comprender lo que está por venir.

Eriol apunta su dedo indicador, lo qe sale es una fina magía, sólo un hilo, porque él no pretende lastimar a Tomoyo y ese hilo se pone formando una fuerte barrera entre ella y el tipo.

Syaoran, que está despierto en su casa empieza a hablar con Sakura por el balloon.

* * *

Sentiste esa magía?

Pues si… pero no sé de dónde viene…

Parece a la magía de Eriol, o no?

Si… Pero Eriol no tiene porque hacer eso.

* * *

El hombre se va, de la misma manera con que adentró a la recamara de Tomoyo y la magía de Eriol sigue por algunos minutos.

― Te liberaste, Tomoyo. Por ahora. ― Dice el castaño y sonrie.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

El día surge hermoso en Londres, con el cielo en un azul muy guapo. Eriol, aún con su pijama negro se pone de pie y abre su guardarropas, mirando que se va a poner y elige un traje desportivo gris.

Eriol baja por las escaleras y se va a la cocina, tomando un desayuno ligero, con té y leche, luego va a su oficina y toma el paquete con sus manos, saliendo hasta el posto del correo rápido.

Allá el paga la taxa de administración y deja el paquete.

― Que sorpresa verte. ― Dice una joven.

Eriol se vuelve a mirarla, alta, delgada, piel blanca, pelo rubio, largo y ojos verdes.

― Gusto encontrarte, Liliane. ― Eriol contesta de forma educada.

Liliane tiene un vestido bien aprietado rojo que se termina a sus muslos y usa tacones negros, con aquel pelo preso, y se queda a mirar a Eriol con una sonrisa bien puesta en sus lábios mientras se acerca a el.

Eriol trata de imprimir una certa distância entre ellos, lo que le funciona por algo de tiempo.

― Me tengo que ir. ― Eriol dice y sale del posto, dejando a Liliane mirandolo mientras el en otra dirección.

Eriol toma su telefono y envia una mensaje a Tomoyo de buenos días en su balloon, enseguida apaga el telefono y lo pone en su bolsillo.

Tomoyo despierta y queda feliz al mirar a su balloon y encontrarse con la mensaje de buenos días, porque creyó que trás la conversación de ayer no iban más hablar.

Ella cambia su ropa y baja a desayunar con su madre, usando una camiseta que tiene una frase de humor y una falda plisada dorada, con calcetines blancas y zapatilla gris.

― Buenos días, mamá. ― Tomoyo dice y se pone delante de la mesa.

― Hoy tengo una fiesta en la casa de mí amiga Chiharu. ― Tomoyo dice y mira a su madre.

― Está bien. Sólo no llegues tarde. ― Sonomi le dice.

Después del desayuno, Tomoyo se pone a eligir la ropa que va a utilizar, mirando adentro de su ropero.

Eriol llega a su casa y mira a su balloon, haciendo un pedido.

* * *

Trata de inserirme en los juegos de la noche.

A ver… la fiesta es de Chiharu, no mía.

Sólo insereme

* * *

― Aburrido. ― Syaoran dice.

* * *

Yo sé lo que hablaste...

* * *

Él día pasa sin muchas novedades que digamos y al caer de la tarde, Syaoran llega con una camiseta azul-clara, jeans negros y zapatillas rojas.

Sakura baja con un delicado vestido rojo y un casaco blanco.

― En casa antes de diez y media. ― Fujitaka dice a lo que Sakura acede con la cabeza.

Tomoyo sale de casa con una combinación negra, de brazos a muestra y terminando en la mitad de sus rodillas.

Chiharu ya está con Rika en su casa y Yamazaki que está comentando sus mentiras de siempre.

Tomoyo llega y se une a ellos,mientras esperan a Syaoran y Sakura.

― Ahora que estamos todos… a divertirnos. ― Chiharu dice, mientras pone en la rádio a tocar y empieza una música de Somo, llamada Birthday Sex.

Syaoran mira a Sakura que toma un poco de refrigerante de cola mezclado con whisky.

― A ver… no vienen más hombres a esa fiesta? ― Pregunta Rika.

― Sí… yo invité a los del… ― Sona la campana.

Chiharu abre la puerta y adentran três niños de la otra turma y Syaoran escucha el vibrar de su telefono.

* * *

Si pasa algo con Tomoyo en esa fiesta. TE MATO

Dejala divertirse

* * *

Eriol mira la respuesta de Syaoran y se queda de mirada en lo que está pasando en la fiesta.

Tomoyo se va a bailar junto con Sakura y uno de los chicos se acerca a ellas, mientras toca She Wolf, el niño se acerca al oído de Sakura.

El tipo tiene un pelo negro y ojos verdes, hasta que bien apuesto.

Eriol mirando a la situación, mira lo que Syaoran hace en seguida, tras sacar unos goles puro de whisky.

La bebida pasa hirviente por la garganta de Syaoran, que mira serio a la situacion y toma coraje para acercarse y ponerle un alto al tipo.

― A ver, que pasa? ― Syaoran dice, mirandolo sério.

― Buscate a otra, porque quiero a Sakura. ― Contesta él.

Tomoyo mira a la situácion y vuelve su mirada a Tomoyo que como los otros de la fiesta están aprensivos.

― No es momento para una pelea. ― Tomoyo dice y uno de los chicos la segura y prende un beso a su boca.

Eriol se pone sin entender derecho lo que está pasando en la fiesta, mientras el shock queda en los presentes.

Tomoyo, llena de rabia ergue su mano derecha y la planta en la face del tipo.

Eriol pasa a reirse mucho mientras mira a todo.

― Que plantazo! ― El dice y queda a reirse.

Syaoran y el otro niño quedan a medias de una pelea, a lo que Sakura interviene.

― Yo sólo quiero bailar y punto. ― Dice ella, mientras escucha Slave to the Rhythm.

Tomoyo y Sakura empiezan a bailar juntas, a lo que Chiharu y Rika se reúnen con ellas y hacen la roda.

Syaoran baila al lado de ellas y Yamazaki se une.

En primer se va Chiharu al centro de la roda a bailar, y luego ella pone a Yamazaki y la música cambia para In the Night.

Yamazaki entonces trata de que sea Rika la próxima en la roda y Rika pone a Syaoran enseguida.

Syaoran pone a Sakura, y cuándo la va a soltar, sus rostros están mucho cerca, sin entender mucho, Li le dá un pequeño beso a sus labios.

Sakura baila en el medio de ellos y luego pone a Tomoyo, que se queda allí y luego pone otra vez a Yamazaki, y sale a tomar un poco de whisky con energetico.

― Que tal jugarmos? ― Sugere Chiharu.

― A jugar que? ― Rika se anima.

― Tengo un amigo que quiere participar por vidéo. ― Syaoran dice.

― Si eres Seriousx… lo aceptamos. ― Dice Rika.

― Pues no… es Eriol. ― Syaoran dice.

― Me voy por mi ordenador. ― Chiharu va a su recamara a pegar su computadora y la bateria portatil.

― Pasa que yo le comenté del juego. ― Syaoran dice.

La mirada de Tomoyo se pone algo preocupada y ella se encuentra delante de Syaoran.

― No le comentaste… ― Tomoyo dice un poco alto y Syaoran la corta.

― No. ― Li contesta.

Chiharu encende su ordenador y abre la conversación.

Chiharu: Puedes hacer la llamada de vidéo…

Eriol no contesta, pero hace la llamada de vidéo del interior de su recamara, a cuál Chiharu acepta y lo pone en full screen y pone los amplificadores conectados.

― Buenas noches! ― Dice Eriol y sonrie.

― A ver a que jugamos… ― Sakura dice.

― Que tal pii? ― Eriol sugere.

― Y como juega? ― Rika pregunta.

― A los multiplos de siete, mientras llegas dices piii ― Eriol dice.

Syaoran mira a Eriol y le pregunta.

― No va a tener algo más adulto? ― Syaoran dice.

Eriol mira abajo y toma un vaso.

― A poner bebida entonces. ― Eriol dice.

― Que bebida eligen? ― Rika pregunta a los presentes.

― Batida de sake y fresa. ― Elige Tomoyo.

Eriol sale de delante de su computadora y pasa abajo, mezcla una jarra de fresas con sake y sube a su recamara con un vaso.

― Listo! ― Eriol contesta.

Rika viene con una jarra de bebida, mientras que Chiharu viene con la otra y Sakura trae los vasos.

― Tienen un dado? ― Eriol pregunta.

Todos van a com sus vasos hasta que esten listos para principiar el juego. La música Feels sigue tocando en el fundo.

― Yo me quedo con el número uno.― Eriol dice.

― A ver cuál chica queda con el dós… ― Eriol dice.

― Pues, yo! ― Rika dice.

― Syaoran con el três. ― Dice Rika.

― Sakura queda con el cuatro. ― Syaoran indica.

― Yamazaki con el cinco. ― Sakura dice.

― Chiharu sigue con el seis. ― Yamazaki dice.

La música Animals empieza a tocar, mientras juegan el dado, que se para en el número três.

― Syaoran, indica quien empieza. ― Eriol dice.

― Pues, Sakura. ― Syaoran dice.

― Uno, dós, três, cuatro,cinco, seis, siete… ― Eriol interrumpe.

― Para! Toma todo el contenido de su vaso. ― Sakura lo toma.

Chiharu completa el vaso de Sakura.

― Ahora quien va es… Syaoran. ― Sakura dice y sonrie.

―… piii,piii,piii,piii,piii,piii,piii,piii,piii,piii, ochenta, ochenta y uno, ochenta y dós, ochenta y três, ochenta y cuatro, ochenta y cinco, ochenta y seis, ochenta y siete… ― Syaoran dice.

― Toma el vaso, Li. ― Eriol le pide.

Empieza a tocar Stay de Zedd y Eriol sólo tiene ojos a Tomoyo.

― Pues… ahora quien va es… Chiharu. ― Syaoran dice.

―… veinte y seis, veinte y siete. ― Chiharu dice.

― Toma el vaso, Chiharu. ― Eriol le dice y ella lo toma.

― Ahora quien va és… Eriol. ― Chiharu dice.

―… noventa y seis, noventa y siete… ― Syaoran lo interrumpe.

― Vira el vaso, pero delante de la camera por favor. ― El pide.

Eriol toma todo lo contenido del vaso y lo vuelve a rellenar con más bebida.

― Ahora quien va es Tomoyo. ― Eriol dice.

En la rádio pasa a tocar Last Friday Night, mientras Tomoyo empieza a contar.

―... cincuenta y cinco, cincuenta y seis, cincuenta y siete. ― Eriol la mira y Tomoyo deja de contar, pasando a tomar el sake.

― Quien va ahora és Yamazaki. ― Tomoyo dice.

― … cuarenta y dós, cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y siete. ― Yamazaki dice.

Yamazaki toma el vaso de sake y Rika lo rellena otra vez.

― Ahora que fueran todos… Creo que ya es hora de ponerlo spicy. ― Eriol dice, mientras

ellos miran a la computadora.

Continua ...


	6. Chapter 6

Los presentes miran a la tela del ordenador, mientras Eriol explica como va a ser el proximo juego.

― Pues… va a ser el tradicional Stop. ― Eriol dice y pone una sonrisa.

― Pero, el que errar… tambien saca una pieza de ropa. ― Dice el.

― Yo paso. ― Syaoran dice.

― A mi parece bien. ― Rika dice.

― Yo tambien opino que esta bueno. ― Dice Yamazaki.

― No sé que opinar. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Yo opino que está bien. ― Chiharu dice.

― Estoy con Tomoyo. ― Sakura dice.

― Pues… tenemos cuatro a favor, dós abstenciones y Syaoran sólo. ― Dice Eriol.

Los dós invitados de Chiharu se van de su casa y luego sigue el juego entre ellos.

― A sortear con el dado otra vez. ― Eriol dice.

― Salió el número cuatro. ― Rika dice.

― Yo empiezo. ― Sakura dice.

― La letra és… A, y quiero flores. ― Sakura dice.

― Tomoyo empieza. ― Dice ella.

Se van jugando, mientras que al llegar en la vez de Syaoran, él no encuentra flor y pierde, tomando su bebida.

― Tu eliges que se saca Syaoran, Sakura. ― Eriol dice.

― La camiseta. ― Dice ella y Syaoran la obedece.

― Ahora tu que eliges, Syaoran. ― Dice Eriol.

― La letra es G, y quiero coches. Rika empieza. ― Dice Syaoran.

Sigue el juego, hasta que Yamazaki no encuentra palabra y Chiharu le dice que quite su pantalón.

― Ahora tú Yamazaki. ― Eriol dice.

― Quiero perfumes con la letra T. ― Yamazaki dice.

Empieza a tocar Done de Charlie Puth.

― Empieza Chiharu. ― Dice Yamazaki.

Se va más una rodada de juego y está vez quien pierde es Tomoyo.

― Saca la parte de arriba de tu combinacion. ― Yamazaki dice.

Eriol se queda con la boca abierta, pero trata de disfrazarlo.

― Ahora Tomoyo elige. ― Eriol dice.

― Pues… ahora la letra és E y quiero comidas. Empieza Eriol. ― Tomoyo dice.

Empieza a tocar Earned del The Weeknd, y por desgracia Eriol lo pierde.

― Elige que me saco, Tomoyo. ― Eriol dice, mientras toma la bebida delante de la camera.

― Tus pantalones. ― Tomoyo dice y Eriol lo saca delante de la camera, quedando con su boxer azul-oscura.

Eriol mira al ordenador y sigue el juego.

― Quiero dulces con la letra S. ― Dice el

― Empieza Rika. ― Eriol dice.

Quien pierde es Chiharu, y Eriol elige que ella saque su camiseta y tome su bebida.

― Quiero arboles, con la letra V. Empieza Yamazaki. ― Dice ella.

El juego sigue, hasta que quedan Sakura sólo en ropa interior, Tomoyo tambien, Eriol con su dulce boxer, Syaoran sin pantalones y camiseta, Yamazaki con su pantalon, Rika en ropa interior, y Chiharu sin la mitad de su ropa.

― Ultima rodada, quedan sólo Chiharu y Yamazaki en juego. Empieza tu, Chiharu. ― Dice Eriol.

― Quiero frutos, con la letra F. ― Chiharu pide y juegan.

Chiharu pierde y termina de sacar el vestido.

― Juego cerrado. ― Eriol dice.

Ellos empiezan a vestirse y tomar más y más de las bedidas disponibles y Sakura al mirar al reloj se da cuenta de que ya está en hora de volver a su casa y sale de allá al lado de Syaoran.

― Hasta lunes. ― Dicen todos mientras se despiden de Chiharu y se van a sus casas.

Tomoyo llega y adentra a su casa, jugando con la llave mientras sube la escalera y pasa directamente a su cuarto, adentrando y cerrando la puerta, pero no con llave.

Kazuki la escucho llegar, mismo con la televisión que tenía el fútbol pasando.

El mira al horario y solo espera.

― Pues… creo que Seriousx me debe de tener extrañado. ― Tomoyo dice, mientras saca su teléfono y abre su balloon.

Buenas noches ?

Eriol mira a la barra de notificaciones del teléfono móvil y le contesta.

¡Buenas! Y que haces?

Tomoyo mira en el aplicativo y lo abre.

Estaba en una reunión con mis amigos ¿y tú?

Yo estaba pasando un tiempo hablando con mis amigos. ¿ Te fue divertido?

Mucho. Vimos a un amigo que vive en Inglaterra y fue divertido. Ojalá en la próxima puedas participar.

Me espero poder. Pero ahora me despido y que tengas una hermosa noche como tú.

Eriol apaga su teléfono, porque al parecer su noche no va a ser de descanso, el a lo que le parece va a tener mucho trabajo para que Tomoyo tenga una noche tranquila.

Kazuki deja su esposa durmiendo en la cama, pone su robe blanco y sale del cuarto, pasando al pasillo y caminando hasta la recamara de Tomoyo.

Eriol lo mira y pressente el peligro que viene de lejos, activa a su báculo por cualquier cosa que se le presente.

Kazuki pasa al interior de la recamara, camina sin mucha prisa y mira a Tomoyo que duerme pesado por cuenta del alcohol que tomó en la fiesta.

Syaoran, se pone asustado al mirar la energía fuerte que se va en camino de la mansión Daydoshi, el no tiene mucho tiempo, ni de sacar sus cartas, pero se pone preocupado por Tomoyo y su familia.

― Ni creas que vas a intervenir, Li. ― Eriol dice algo serio y mueve su mano derecha.

Sakura mira desde la ventana de su cuarto con el corazón en la mano, ella queda mirando nerviosa con las cartas y tratando de saber que utilizar para defender a su amiga.

Kero al mirar el desespero de Sakura se pone delante de ella.

― No es una magía que la va hacer daño. ― Sentencia Kero.

― Y marca al mocoso porque si el la ataca no quiero ni imaginar el poder que se le va encima. ― Kero dice.

Sakura saca a su teléfono, pero para su mala suerte, Syaoran prepara el ataque desde su casa hasta la mansión, utilizando la combinación de rayos con fuego.

El contraataque se viene certero arriba de Syaoran, la magía no sólo hizo con que su ataque regresará como lo torno más fuerte.

Sakura activa el escudo y defiende a Syaoran, que luego mira a su teléfono.

Kero dice para que no ataques… esa magía va a proteger a Tomoyo.

Pero de dónde viene eso?

No lo sé…

La magía de Eriol sigue allí, protegendo a Tomoyo con un escudo, mientras que él, mismo de esa manera tiene un escalofrío pasando por su cuerpo, porque la protección funciona contra la magía y no en contra de personas con mala intención, el espera que su alerta le sirva a Syaoran.

¿QUE ESPERAS PARA IRTE A LA CASA DE TOMOYO?

Syaoran mira a su balloon y comprende que las cosas pueden que salgan de control.

Por el tono de Eriol, no va a tener tiempo ni de cambiarse de ropa, pero el trata de poner su ropa de combate y saca su espada.

Syaoran sale corriendo y llega a la puerta de la mansión, saltando y pasando adentro.

Eriol mueve su báculo y hace un viento fuerte que impulsa a Syaoran hasta cerca de la ventana de la recamara de Tomoyo, y él la abre.

Syaoran salta adentro y camina con algo de cuidado, mientras mira a Kazuki acercándose a las sábanas de Tomoyo y llega a ponerle la mano en su muslo derecho, a lo que Tomoyo se mueve.

Syaoran mira un poco la situación, para valuar que va hacer.

Decidido en hacerlo parar, Li se mueve rápido y le da un golpe con su pie, directo en el brazo de él.

― Tienes sólo una chance de salir de aquí. ― Syaoran dice, mientras le apunta la espada.

― Las cosas se van a poner calientes por aquí, entonces. ― Contesta Kazuki mientras sonrie sarcásticamente a Syaoran.

Continúa...


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuki y Syaoran empiezan a una lucha fuerte, tanto que Li lo hace verter sangre de su nariz, sin mucha dificultad.

Kazuki le pone un ojo rojo al primer puñetazo.

Syaoran lo juega en el suelo y son chutes hasta cansar las piernas de Li, sobretodo en la face de Kazuki.

Kazuki mal logra ponerse en pie y mira a Syaoran, lo segura por la camisa, mientras tanto, Syaoran usa sus muslos en contra del estómago de él.

Kazuki vuelve al suelo, teniendo todo el dolor del mundo en su face.

―No te metas com Tomoyo, o te vá a pesar más de lo que piensas. ― Syaoran dice y se va por la ventana.

Syaoran salta del balcón, pasando al jardín y escala para el exterior, pasando a caminar tranquilo con su espada en manos, mientras piensa que si él que no tiene otro interés a Tomoyo que amistad reaccionó así, Eriol en lo mínimo lo mandaría al hospital.

Al parecer la alerta de Syaoran no sirvió de nada, porque el joven mal se va y Kazuki vuelve a tratar de tocar a Tomoyo.

Eriol se pone hilos en su mano y pasa a obtener lo control de Kazuki, pero en lugar de controlar sus movimientos, lo que el controla es el dolor que el siente de los golpes que Syaoran le dió.

Las colores son distintas, a saber que rojo es la peor y azul la más blanda.

― Cómo advertencia… nos vamos de azul. ― Eriol corta la línea de su dedo.

Kazuki trémula pero aún así sigue subiendo su mano, al tocar a Tomoyo en su cintura, cuando él está cerca de los seños de ella, Eriol corta la línea verde.

El dolor le resulta algo fuerte, porque Kazuki praticamente recae en Tomoyo, pero el decide irse abajo.

Eriol se queda mirando con atención y eso le resulta una tortura, tanto que al cortar la próxima línea, se van dós de una vez, la amarilla y la naranja.

Syaoran ya de pijamas en su casa se queda pendiente de la situación en la mansión.

― Yo le avisé. ― Dice él mientras cierra sus ojos y trata de dormir.

― Me retes y te vas a salir perdiendo.― Eriol dice y sigue mirando.

Kazuki trémula y toca a las nalgas de Tomoyo.

Eriol no se aguanta y corta la última línea de su mano.

Kazuki cierra sus ojos y pone la mano a su estómago, casi se cae arriba de Tomoyo.

Eriol trata de mover su mano derecha en sentido horario, teniendo sus dedos en sentido de la palma y solo espera la reacción de Kazuki.

― Lo malo és que no puedo matarlo.― Lamenta él.

Cuando cree que se va a recuperar, Kazuki siente un escalofrío y luego el dolor se viene más fuerte y rápido que de la otra vez.

Sin otra alternativa, Kazuki se pone de pie con dificultad y mira a Tomoyo mientras se va de su recamara.

El baja por las escaleras y se va por el botiquín.

Saca unas pastillas para el dolor y hace unos curativos en su piel.

Se vuelve a poner en la recamara al lado de Sonomi y trata de dormir, pero lo que no se imagina es que de rabia a Eriol se le fue el sueño.

― No te vas a salir bien de esa. ― Eriol dice y hace con que las pastillas pierdan efecto.

En la mañana siguiente, Sonomi despierta y se cambia de ropa, sacando un desayuno ligero y trata de no incomodar a Kazuki, que se queda durmiendo.

Tomoyo despierta y hace un cambio rápido de ropa, poniendose un short azul y una camiseta gris.

Ella mira a su teléfono y no encuentra una mensaje de Seriousx, lo que extraña un poco.

En Londres, Eriol duerme fuerte por cuenta de la magía que tuvo que utilizar para lograr que Tomoyo estuviera bien.

Rika despierta feliz con una mensaje de Terada a su móvil en que el le dije que ella es la mujer de su vida.

Chiharu desde muy temprano ya está arreglando la casa tras la fiesta de ayer que fue muy divertida.

Pasan de las nueve y Sakura sigue durmiendo y sueña con Syaoran besándola.

Yamazaki está por sacar su desayuno y no deja de lado a su teléfono, mientras mira las fotografías que pusieron en la red contacto.

El trata de taggear a sus amigos.

Tomoyo baja y toma su móvil, haciendo una invitación para sus amigos.

El verano está cerca de empezar y algunos maestros ya pasaron los deberes de vacaciones.¿ Que creen de ya empezar y quedarnos libres?

Syaoran: Pues… yo me apunto, porque mis dificultades en japonés no me dejan.

Chiharu: Yo tengo dificultad con química.

Rika: Mi dificultad está en biología.

Tomoyo: La mía es sólo el último tópico de física.

Yamazaki: Yo estoy con dificultad en inglés.

Tomoyo: Entonces todos aquí a las 13! Y traigan ropa de baño

Sakura: Es bueno esa reunión de estudios… como siempre matemáticas.

Tomoyo: ¿Quien explica cual disciplina?

Chiharu: Yo me voy de inglés.

Syaoran: Me apunto a matemáticas, de hecho ya hice lo deber.

Rika: Puedo ir con química.

Sakura: Me voy con japonés.

Yamazaki: Yo puedo con física.

Tomoyo: Yo con biología, de hecho ya tengo el deber listo… Es decir, de las otras materias todos listo sólo me falta física.

Sakura: Me voy a terminar de hacer lo de japonés.

Yamazaki:¿ Y si hacemos una corrección entre los que saben la materia?

Chiharu: Buenas idea.

Ellos se desconectan un poco y tratan de hacer sus deberes antes del horario de irse a la casa de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo hace una copia virtual de sus deberes, indicando el gabarito y como llegó a la letra indicada.

En biología, trata de hacer pequeños textos explicativos de la materia, que después sirvan a todos para estudiar a las finales.

Syaoran organiza matemáticas en cards y trata de poner cinco ejercicio de cada tópico.

Sakura organiza japonés con post it coloridos a cada tópico, y lo prende a una hoja, mientras que los ejercicios ella los marca colorido para tornar más fácil a Li visualizar.

Yamazaki toma el último tópico de física y hace los gráficos en la hoja cuadrada, pone en destaque en el gráfico la parte que corresponde.

Rika hace una presentación de slides con química, pone los textos y las cuentas.

Chiharu se va al sitio de una universidad y pone los textos que imprimió con destaque a las estructuras que están estudiando.

Yamazaki: ¿No nos vá a quedar confuso estudiar todos juntos?

Tomoyo: ¡Bien pensado! Traigan sus auriculares bluetooth y pongan el adaptador de micrófono.

Eriol por fin despierta y se va a hablar con Tomoyo por el balloon.

Buenos días!

Buenos días… me estoy a terminar unos estudios y no puedo darte atención. Perdona, ¿sí?

Pues claro, yo también estoy en las finales.

A la hora indicada, están Sakura saliendo corriendo de su casa porque perdió el horario, Syaoran enfrente de la casa de Tomoyo.

Yamazaki viene en seguida junto a Rika y Chiharu.

Sakura llega y tocan la campaña.

Ellos pasan adentro y Kazuki mira a Syaoran con antipatía.

¿Qué diablos es eso en mi casa? Dice Kazuki llamando la atención de todos.

Continúa...


	8. Chapter 8

Tomoyo lo mira en el alto de la escalera y no oculta lo feliz que le hace mirar los golpes que tiene a su cara.

― Los invite a estudiar conmigo. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Vámonos a mi recamara. ― Tomoyo dice y ellos suben la escalera, pasando a la recamara de ella.

Tomoyo pide que su empleada les traiga jugo de fresa con naranja y sorbete de crema.

Ella recibe lo jugo y cierra con llave la puerta, todos se encuentran en rueda, con sus apuntes escolares y empiezan a estudiar.

Son casi las seis de la tarde cuando terminan de estudiar y el sol ya se fue.

― Creí que iba a ser más simple.― Tomoyo admite.

― Por lo menos tenemos ya casi todos los deberes hechos.― Dice Rika, finalizando la última question de biología.

― Ya no sé ni más lo que es pensar. ― Sakura dice, sacando los auriculares.

― Espero al menos sacar nota para pasar en inglés. ― Admite Yamazaki.

― Yo con japonés estoy mal hecho… pero no es culpa de mi guapa maestra.― Syaoran dice, haciendo Sakura ruborar.

― Perdona, Rika… pero química no me entra.― Dice Chiharu.

― Al menos terminé los ejercicios de física.― Tomoyo dice.

― Pasen la resolución al studiofit. ― Yamazaki pide.

― Lo mío ya está… ¿pero de todas las materias? ― Tomoyo pregunta.

― ¿Me pueden incluir? ― Syaoran pide.

Sakura toma su teléfono y va al studiofit y incluye a Syaoran.

― Ya estás. ― Dice ella.

― Lo pongo hoy sin falta. ― Syaoran dice.

― Pues yo… ya pasé mi presentacion a todos en studiofit. ― Rika dice.

― Mi indicación es que tenemos que rehacer toda la lista para estudiar. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Cada lista tiene como que cuarenta ejercicios.― Syaoran dice.

― Voy a poner al studiofit una indicación de cómo estudiar, por como son los días de prueba. ― Tomoyo dice.

Tomoyo y sus amigos bajan las escaleras y ellos se van a sus casas, a cumplir lo prometido.

Ella mira a su balloon y encuentra una mensaje de Seriousx.

Si quieres… te paso mis listas de ejercicios para que la estudies y dividas con tus amigos.

A ver… sólo si aceptas las mías también. ¿Vale?

Eriol pasa a Tomoyo las questiones que van a cada prueba de la escuela y ella las repasa a sus amigos.

Tomoyo: Un amigo me pasó esas listas… por lo que yo miré es buena y nos sirve para estudiar.

Yamazaki: Vale todo… estoy desesperado.

Chiharu: Si es ayuda, vale.

Sakura: Si fueron los ejercicios de matemáticas me quedaría muy contenta…

Syaoran: ¿Quien fue?

Tomoyo: Seriousx.

Rika: Mándanos porfa.

Tomoyo: Están a studiofit.

Yamazaki: Sólo faltan los deberes de historia, geografía, sociología, filosofía y educación física.

Chiharu: Hablé con los maestros por e-mail y me dijeron que los van a pasar después de las finales.

Tomoyo: Las preguntas de artes yo las puse junto con mis dibujos para quienes tenga interés en mirar.

Syaoran: Lo que no hace sentido, porque los ejercicios deben prepararnos a los exámenes.

Sakura: Mi padre me está enseñando algunas cosas de la historia de Japón, si quieren les paso.

Chiharu: Pide una lista de ejercicios y pone a nosotros.

Sakura: De hecho… ya tengo, pero está en papel, la pongo al studiofit en lo más tardar mañana.

Tomoyo: En lunes nuestra clase tiene examen de: física y biología.

Syaoran: La mía tiene de: química y matemáticas.

Sakura: Lo mejor es aprovechar mañana y estudiar a lo que viene en lunes y así sigue…

Chiharu: Es una semana, pero casi nos matan u.u

Sakura: En el segundo turno tenemos inglés y artes.

Yamazaki: Nosotros de educación física y biología.

Tomoyo se va a cenar después de rehacer más ejercicios de física que encuentro online y trata de no mirar a su telefono, mientras le caen más y más mensajes. Ella toma un poco de pollo y lo pone a su plato, y trata de comer.

Kazuki se le queda mirando hasta que rompe el silêncio.

― Tu madre me habló y sólo vuelve mañana. ― Dice él con una sonrisa.

Eriol, que está haciendo su deber de matemáticas, lo deja por un segundo al oír lo que le dijo Kazuki a Tomoyo.

― Hay los que no aprenden.― Eriol dice y vuelve a las cuentas con tranquilidad con su lapicera.

Spinel adentra a la oficina y lo mira, sin entender.

― Tu lo puedes hacer en segundos… Porque no hace? ― Spinel pregunta.

Me resulta divertido. Eriol le dice.

Tomoyo lo mira y sigue cenando en silêncio, mientras la tranquilidad se va, cuando él camina a su dirección.

Eriol deja caer la lapicera, que risca el papel y trata de tensionar su mano izquierda un poco, Spinel lo mira y se queda ahí, va volando hasta un poco más cerca.

El telefono de Kazuki sona y el contesta.

― Bueno, mi amor.― El dice, mientras toca el pelo de Tomoyo.

― En tu oficina?― Pregunta el y luego se va.

Eriol mira mientras Tomoyo sube las escaleras y se va al interior de su recamara, pasando a su baño. Él ocultase de mirar mientras ella saca su ropa y pasa a la ducha, quedando de mirada a la puerta en el exterior.

Vuelve a tener en mano su lapicera y a tecer las cuentas en el cuaderno.

Kazuki esta buscando a Tomoyo por la casa y escucha la música que viene de su recamara My Love de Justin Timberlake.

Kazuki para delante de la puerta y, por un descuido Tomoyo la olvidó abierta, él pasa adentro y sin dificuldades abre la puerta del baño.

Todo en medio del vapor, él se queda de mirada a Tomoyo que le parece un ángel de esa manera.

La niña se asusta y lo mira desde adentro del box, poniendose a gritar por ayuda, mientras que Kazuki camina y ergue la música que se cambia para Green Light de John Legend.

Eriol sigue tranquilamente haciendo su deber y pressiente el peligro al cual Tomoyo esta exposta.

Sin dejar de escribir, él dice algunas palabras y sólo espera algunos segundos.

― Sólo aguardar. ― Eriol dice satisfecho.

Kazuki queda con su visión completamente nublada y no logra saber dónde está Tomoyo o la salida con claridad y tiene que tatear para poner la mano en la puerta y salir.

Fuera del cuarto de baño, su visión vuelve a lo normal y él sale de la recamara.

Eriol finaliza las cuestiones de matematicas y pasa a fisica, porque diferentemente de la escuela de Tomoyo, las finales son por areas, así que en el mismo día tienen matematicas, fisica y quimica.

En el martes, tienen artes y educacion fisica, al miercoles és el último dia, son historia, geografia, sociologia y inglés.

Kazuki va a su recamara y queda allí, pensando en lo que va hacer en esa noche que tiene a solas con Tomoyo.

Ella sale y se pone la pijama y se pone delante de su tocador, a hecharse crema y luego hace un check a sus mensajes en el telefono.

Rika: Pues, tenía pensado a que mañana vengan a estudiar a mi casa.

Chiharu: Por mi bueno.

Syaoran: Despues de la escuela en lunes pueden venir a mi casa.

Sakura: Creo que está bueno que vengan en martes a mi casa.

Yamazaki: Entonces en miercoles estan invitados a mi casa,

Chiharu: En jueves, yo los espero.

Tomoyo: En viernes los invito a fiesta de pijama.

Tomoyo se pone delante del dibujo que hizo con lo que Seriousx le dijo por telefono y se queda mirandolo por un tiempo.

― Quisiera verte. ― Dice ella.

Eriol mira al telefono y sin acenderlo contesta.

― No se diga más. ― Dice, a lo que Spinel queda sin entender.

Tomoyo se pone a dormir, sin saber que Eriol se encuentra cuidandola para que nada malo la pase en la noche.

Ella se mira en un dulce jardin, sentada abajo de un arbol y al mirar se da cuenta que Eriol le aparece en frente y luego se pone sentado a su lado.

Hablan de un par de cosas a las cuales en la mañana siguiente Tomoyo no se va a acordar.

Mirando a como duerme dulcemente Tomoyo, Kazuki saca las sabanas de arriba de ella y retira las pantalonas de la niña.

Eriol, que sólo mira a todo lo que está pasando, se llena de rabia.

Tomoyo despierta y aún con mucho sueño, queda con lentos movimientos, lo que a Kazuki no esta malo, porque él logra sacarle las bragas y ponerle en medio de sus piernas.

Eriol se queda un poco pensativo sobre como va hacer para lograr no hacer daño a Tomoyo, porque ella esta muy cerca.

Kazuki abre su boca y Eriol sin pensarlo mucho dice algunas palabras.

― A ver… si te quemas. ― Dice Eriol y sigue mirando.

Kazuki siente como si tuviera fuego a su boca, pero apesar del dolor trata de seguir, logrando tener contacto con Tomoyo.

Eriol vuelve a hacer una magía, pero en esta vez, saca la sensibilidad de Tomoyo para que ella no llegue a tener sensaciones.

Luego que termina, Kazuki sale satisfecho de la recamara y camina por el pasillo, adentrando al interior de su cuarto y se va al baño.

― Fue la primera de muchas veces, Tomoyo. ― Dice él, seguro.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Eriol, tras todo lo que pasó se pone un poco más tranquilo y encende su ordenador, poniendose online en el chat.

Tomoyo, no logra más cerrar sus ojos, y trata de reponer las piezas en su lugar, ella toma su telefono y abre el balloon de Seriousx, aún tremulando mucho.

Puedo tener confianza a ti?

Eriol mira a su balloon y no le tarda en contestar.

Sí! Estoy en el chat...

Tomoyo usa su telefono para conectar en el chat.

Seriousx: Que paso?

Tomoyo: Antes juramelo que eso no va a salir de aquí.

Seriousx: Ni me tienes que pedir.

Tomoyo: És que mi madre se fue de viaje y sólo vuelve mañana… y me dejó en casa…

Seriousx: Tiene alguien que no te inspira confianza cerca?

Tomoyo: Exactamente. Sé que tu me conociste no hace mucho… pero pasa que no sé con quien hablar

Seriousx: Lo primero es ponerte en seguridad… cierra las puertas y mantiene su telefono con comunicación.

Tomoyo: Pues mis pillas sen encuentran bien… Sólo que és tan tarde que no tengo como salir de mi casa.

Seriousx: Quedate conmigo en el chat, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pasé, te lo juro.

Tomoyo: Él tipo, se vino a mi recamara y paso algo que me da pena decirte.

Seriousx: Te ha tocado?

Tomoyo: Puedes decirse que si.

Seriousx: Ya cerraste las puertas?

Tomoyo: Pues… esperame tantito.

Tomoyo cierra la puerta y vuelve al chat con Eriol.

Seriousx: Tienes que decirselo a tu madre.

Tomoyo: Él lo va a negar…

Seriousx: Estoy de tu lado, pero como vivo lejos tal vez no pueda ayudarte como me gustaria, y más que se vienen las vacaciones de verano.

Tomoyo: Pues yo en vacaciones me voy de viaje a Ibiza.

Eriol abre su aplicativo de viaje y mira a las datas.

Seriousx: Cuándo tienes pensado irte?

Tomoyo: Pues… los boletos estan para la segunda semana de julio, porque en la primera tengo cosas de la escuela que hacer. Porque?

Seriousx: Sólo a saber por cuanto tiempo tienes que tratar de protegerse.

Tomoyo: Mis finales empiezan en esa semana, así que no tendré mucho tiempo de hablar contigo.

Seriousx: No te preocupes, yo tampoco tendré tiempo, pero ganas de hablarte siempre.

Tomoyo: Ahora voy a tratar de descansar por un rato.

Seriousx: Yo también me voy y cualquier cosa, marca a hora que sea.

En la mañana, las cosas siguen como siempre, mientras que por la tarde se reunen los amigos a tratar de estudiar los contenidos de la prueba.

De estudio mismo fue casi três horas, rehaciendo listas y de un modo más pesado.

Syaoran mira a como estan todos cansados y trata de hacer con que se diviertan un poco.

― Que tal si jugamos un poco a distraer? ― Sugere él.

― De acuerdo! ― Dice Yamazaki.

― Ya no me aguanto mirar cosas de escuela… ― Dice Sakura.

― Y vamos a jugar que? ― Pregunta Rika.

Syaoran mira a su balloon.

Quiero jugar!

Pues… ya esta!

― Me dijo Eriol que quiere jugar en vidéo con nosotros. ― Syaoran dice.

― Esta vez sin alcohol. ― Dice Rika.

Chiharu pone el pendrive y empieza a tocar How Long de Charlie Puth.

― Invita a Seriousx. ― Chiharu dice.

― Yo prefiero a Mei. ― Dice Yamazaki.

― Ya, la invito. ― Syaoran dice y digita a su prima.

― Y que vamos a jugar? ― Sakura pregunta.

Eriol: Tengo una idea, podemos jugar a contar una história.

Mei: Esta simple, me gusto la idea.

― Y como es? ― Rika pregunta.

Eriol: En tiras de papel cada uno marca una frase y deja sólo la última palabra a verse, luego con las palabras descubiertas se van montando la história y al todos leeren su palabra, se reunen las frases y montase la historia.

Los participantes en la casa de Rika se ponen los auriculares mientras escriben sus frases en papeles y esperan un poco hasta que todos estén listos.

― Mar. ― Dice Tomoyo.

― Amor. ― Dice Sakura.

― Rabia. ― Dice Yamazaki.

― Tomoyo. ― Dice Eriol.

― Chiclete. ― Dice Rika.

― Verde ― Dice Syaoran.

― Casa. ― Dice Chiharu.

― Bola. ― Dice Meiling.

― Me quedo mirando al mar, mientras… ― Dice Tomoyo.

―… veo a una flor y transbordo amor…. ― Dice Sakura

― Tomo mi computadora con rabia… ― Dice Yamazaki.

― Y beso dulcemente a los labios de Tomoyo… ― Eriol dice.

― Enquanto como mi chiclete… ― Dice Rika.

― Y el jardin esta lleno de hojas verdes… ― Dice Syaoran.

― Me arreglo a mi casa. ― Finaliza Chiharu.

― Jugando bola. ― Dice Meiling.

Eriol: Ahora que ya fue una rodada, vamonos a tratar de hacer con duplo sentido o no...

― Que quieres decir con duplo sentido? ― Sakura pregunta.

Meiling: Mientras va el juego tu te das cuenta…

Siguen jugando mientras que bate las cinco de la tarde y Rika tiene la idea de cambiar de juego.

― Que tal jugar cuaderno de preguntas? ― Dice ella.

― Cada uno pone una pregunta y la vamos haciendo en la rueda hasta que cada un conteste? ― Pregunta Tomoyo.

― Eso mismo. ― Dice Chiharu.

Rika toma papel y pluma y hace las anotaciones de preguntas.

― Uno: Quien amas? ― Dice Rika.

Meiling: A Yuki.

― Sakura. ― Contesta Syaoran muy rojo.

― Pues… Yamazaki. ― Dice Chiharu.

― A Terada. ― Contesta Rika.

― Syaoran. ― Contesta Sakura casi a desear sumir.

― No puedo quedar sin dar respuesta? ― Pregunta Tomoyo.

― No se vale. A Tomoko. ― Contesta Yamazaki.

Eriol: Aquí va… a Tomoyo.

― Pues… a Eriol. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Dós: Ya besaste? ― Pregunta Rika.

― Yo no. ― Contesta Chiharu.

― Pues… yo sí. ― Dice Yamazaki.

― No. ― Dice Tomoyo.

Meiling: Sí.

― A ver cuando y quien besaste? ― Pregunta un primo furioso.

Meiling: Fue en una fiesta de la escuela… cosa de niños Syaoran.

― Yo no. ― Contesta Sakura.

― Yo no tambien. ― Dice Tomoyo.

Eriol: No, y fue porque no quise, porque Liliane se me viene encima toda vez.

― Tambien no. ― Contesta Rika.

― No. ― Dice Syaoran.

― Pregunta três: Ya tuviste sexo por telefono? ― Pregunta Rika.

― Yo sí. ― Contesta Tomoyo.

― Y cuándo fue eso? ― Pregunta curiosa Sakura.

― Hace unos días. ― Tomoyo le dice.

Meiling: Yo no.

― Enfin un no. ― Syaoran dice.

― No. ― Contesta Chiharu.

― Si. ― Contesta Yamazaki.

Eriol: Yo sí… y les digo que fue bueno.

― No. ― Contestan juntos Syaoran y Sakura.

― Pregunta cuatro: De los presentes, con quien pasarias una noche caliente? ― Rika se pone muy roja.

Meiling: Con Syaoran.

― Con Tomoyo. ― Contesta Yamazaki.

― Yo te voy a eligir, Syaoran. ― Sakura dice, mientras quiere que la tierra la trague.

― Me voy con… Yamazaki. ― Dice Rika.

Eriol: No creo que estoy tan mal…

― Me voy con Eriol. ― Dice Tomoyo.

Eriol: Dió match… me voy contigo tambien Tomoyo.

― Sakura. ― Dice Syaoran.

― Eriol. ― Dice Chiharu.

― Pregunta cinco: A quien haces un strip? ― Pregunta Rika.

― A Rika. ― Dice Syaoran.

― A Terada. ― Contesta Rika.

― A Yamazaki. ― Dice Sakura.

― A Eriol. ― Contesta Tomoyo.

― Ya, todos ya se dieron cuenta que se quieren, pero jueguen un poco, vale? ― Dice Yamazaki.

Meiling: A Yamazaki.

― A Meiling. ― Contesta Eriol.

Lo juego sigue hasta las siete, cuando se despiden y vuelven a sus casas o a su pesadilla, como puede decir Tomoyo.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

La semana se pone en curso, tan atareados estan Tomoyo y Eriol que sus contactos se resumen a un hola y a saber si estan bien, mientras se la pasan estudiando.

Sonomi regresó a la casa y todo al parecer se encuentra más tranquilo, ya llegó el viernes y los amigos se tornan a reunir para la fiesta de pijama que Tomoyo organizó.

Creo que con todo y eso del viaje tal vez no tenga tiempo para hablar conmigo…

Perdoname, pero viajo en ese finde, así que voy a aprovechar el tiempo con mis amigos… Llegó hoy tu regalo, gracias.

Si puedes ponerlo… me gustaria mucho.

Ya lo traigo puesto…

Tomoyo contesta la puerta y recibe sus amigos, pasando a su recamara dónde tienen todo listo con colchonetas, para que duerman pero antes, Tomoyo tiene preparado una sorpresa.

― Seriousx me ha indicado esa película. ― Tomoyo dice y pone una sonrisa a su rostro.

Tomoyo pone el video de el exorcista en la versión de 1973, lo que ya hace con que Sakura se porte bien asustada y abrace a Syaoran, que se queda bien como con eso.

Rika y Chiharu se abrazan entre ellas y Tomoyo está bien tranquila mirando a la pelicula, Yamazaki se asusta y sin que se de cuenta, pasa a agarrar a Chiharu.

Luego, Chiharu y Yamazaki estan más preocupados con besarse que con la pelicula.

Rika abraza a Tomoyo y las dós quedan juntas pasando la pelicula entre sustos y gritos.

Tomoyo mira a su balloon y abre la conversación de Seriousx

Tengo que devolverte ese regalo… A ver, que quieres?

Puede ser lo que yo elija?

Que sea algo que pueda darte…

Un dibujo tuyo.

Pues hecho!

La pelicula termina y Tomoyo enciende las luces y ellos pasan a jugar yugh, que és basicamente un juego igual a jenga.

― Ay no… se fue la torre. ― Dice Sakura.

En el pendrive empieza a tocar thank u next.

― Paga prenda, Sakura! ― Dice Yamazaki.

― La prenda de Sakura, va a ser bailar bien cerca de Syaoran, mientras ese se encuentra en la silla. ― Dice Rika.

― Así matas a Syao. ― Dice Tomoyo y se rie.

― Voy a utilizar de mi sabiduria de kung-fu. ― Syaoran dice.

Sakura empieza a bailar y se acerca a Syaoran, que luego la tiene arriba de sus muslos mientras sigue bailando, después Sakura se pone de pie y le da un beso corto, cerca del oído de el.

La nueva rodada esta en el aire, mientras que juegan hasta que quien deja caer es Rika.

― Prenda! ― Dice Yamazaki.

― Cuál? ― Pregunta Rika.

― Elige uno de nosostros para hacer un micro cuento erotico. ― Yamazaki dice.

― Me voy acercando a las piernas de Yamazaki con cuidado, mientras bajo, mis labios tocan a su piel y yo le espero, tener a ese membro erecto dentro de mi boca es lo que más deseo, sin más lo tomo con mi boca a hacerlo delirar. ― Rika dice.

Lo juego sigue hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ellos deciden irse a dormir.

― En mi recamara se quedan las chicas y en la recamara al lado se quedan tu y Yamazaki. ― Tomoyo dice a Syaoran.

― Tras los besos que miramos hoy… creo que Tomoyo no quiere que pase algo más. ― Dice Li.

Los chicos se van y adentran a la recamara. Syaoran mira que alguien ha pasado llave a la recamara.

― Que mierda es esa? ― Yamazaki pregunta, mientras que Syaoran saca su telefono.

Me trancaron en una recamara con Yamazaki.

Deja que yo le aviso a Tomoyo para pasar la llave a su recamara.

En la mañana de sabado, Syaoran y Yamazaki se encuentran libertados del cuarto, mientras que las niñas ya se encuentran desayunando juntas.

Ellos bajan y Syaoran recibe una mirada nada amistosa de Kazuki, que se queda mirandolo.

Yamazaki se senta al lado de Rika y pasa a tomar su desayuno como siempre, Syaoran actua como si nada y se senta a tomar el desayuno.

― A que horas vas? ― Sakura pregunta a Tomoyo.

― De madrugada. ― Dice ella.

Después del desayuno ellos se reunen y terminan de hacer los deberes que quedarón, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

― Gracias por quedarte con mis deberes y llevarlos a la escuela. ― Tomoyo dice a Sakura.

― Yo sé que tu harías lo mismo por mi. ― Sakura dice.

Por la tarde, Tomoyo y sus amigos ponen traje de baño y se van a asolear un poco, lo que Syaoran extraña un poco és la mirada de Kazuki a las niñas que se divierten con una bola en la alberca.

Él elige saltar en medio para llamar la atención de Kazuki y así lo hace, mientras que Yamazaki se pone a golpearlo con água y todos se quedan a jugar con la bola en dós times distintos.

Tomoyo se va al borde de la alberca y usa su telefono para hacer un vidéo a Seriousx, mientras adentra en la água con el móvil y todo.

Ella vuelve a la superficie y envia el video.

Eriol se encuentra en la sala de su casa, tratando de liberarse de Liliane, que vino de visita, el prefiere no hacer comentario, pero sus vestidos estan cada día más ousados, ese de ahora tiene tiras cerca del estomago y transparencias cerca del busto, sin comentar que parecen unos cuantos numeros menores.

Nakuru mira la situacion en la que Eriol se encuentra y sale de la sala de estar, dejando a Liliane cerca de el, pero tan cerca que Eriol se pone desconfortable con tanta proximidad.

― A ver, dime por favor a que viniste? ― Eriol dice.

― A saber si tu me puedes enseñar… ― Dice ella, mientras pone sus labios cerca del oído de Eriol.

― Enseñar que? ― Eriol pregunta, mantenendo su tranquilidad.

― Love arts. ― Ella dice.

Liliane le pone la mano en la pierna y lo mira, mientras morde con suavidad a sus lábios. La única reacción de Eriol es sin motivo repetirle el gesto.

― Sé que tu me deseas como yo a ti… ― Dice ella y lo mira.

― Entonces porque no empezar a algo… ― Liliane lo intenta besar, pero Nakuru adentra.

― Grato por el oferecimiento, pero no. ― Eriol le dice siendo directo.

― No tenías que ser tan duro. ― Liliane le dijo.

― Trate de todas maneras hacer que entenderas que no te quiero. Pero ya llega! ― Eriol le dice.

― Ni siquiera me besaste y me maltratas asi. ― Dice ella.

― No te humilles, te pareces a una slut. ― Eriol le dice.

Eriol mira a la joven llorar, mientras tanto, como un caballero le ofrece un lenço.

― Gracias, pero no. ― Liliane dice y deja la sala, pasando por Nakuru cerca de la salida.

Liliane mira a la fotografia de Eriol en su móvil y se queda con más lagrimas en sus ojos.

― Je t'aime. ― Dice ella.

Nakuru adentra a la sala, con la travesa de té con leche.

― Y que paso? ― Ella pregunta.

― Pues, la dispense por la última vez, creo. ― Eriol dice.

Nakuru le sirve el té con leche y se toma un vaso junto.

― No puedo fingir algo que no siento. ― Eriol se justifica.

Al borde de la alberca, Tomoyo toma un vaso de clericot hecho con espumante, naranja, fresas, manzanas y durazno.

Syaoran decide sacarle una fotografia de Tomoyo mientras ella se come una fresa para bromear con Eriol.

Li envia la fotografia.

Si lo hace así con la fresa… lo que no hara contigo

Por fin. Eriol se da cuenta de sus mensajes en el telefono y se pone a mirar, primer la mensaje de Syaoran.

Me matas jajaja

Eriol sube las escaleras y trata de hacer su maleta para el viaje, ropas mas leves, con clima de verano que tanto le gusta.

Estando sólo, él mira el video que Tomoyo le mandó y hace uno a mostrarle la visión que tiene desde su ventana.

― Ahí tienes la vista. ― Eriol dice, mientras graba una parte de su pelo y rostro, dejando en detalle su ojo derecho.

― Aqui vuelvo a mi maleta… ― El dice y pone el telefono cerca de la maleta, mientras la cierra con su mano derecha.

Eriol le envia el video.

La tarde pasa divertida en Tomoeda, mientras que después de la diversión, los amigos se despiden con deseos de buenas vacaciones a todos y promesas de postales en el mail.

Tomoyo tiene una cena ligera en su casa al lado de su madre y del insoportable de Kazuki.

― Y crees que sea bueno que ella viaje sola? ― Pregunta Kazuki a su esposa.

― Tomoyo ya no es tan pequeña y a cualquier cosa estoy pendiente. ― Sonomi dice.

Tomoyo sólo acena en positivo con su cabeza.

― Sakura llega allá a la próxima semana. ― Tomoyo dice.

― Y quién más va? ― Pregunta Kazuki.

― Pues… creo que Syaoran. ― Tomoyo dice.

Después de cenar, Tomoyo se va a arreglar para tomar el avión y baja con su maleta en manos y sus documentos.

― Hasta luego. ― Tomoyo dice a Kazuki.

Ella sale y se encuentra con su madre en el coche, mientras escucha thank u, next a sus auriculares bluetooth.

Llegan al aeropuerto y las dós se despiden, con Sonomi aún pensando en lo que le dijo Kazuki.

― Fue o no una buena idea? ― Dice la pelirroja.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Tomoyo se encuentra en el interior del avión con sus auriculares y mirando al vidéo que

Eriol le envió.

Es verdad eso de los ojos azules entonces… Dice ella sin importarse.

Eriol toma el avión en Londres en camino a Ibiza, donde sus vacaciones escolares le prometen mucha emoción y porque no decir pasión al lado de Tomoyo.

Al llegar al hotel donde se va por hospedar, Eriol hace una magía que cambia su recamara para una recamara dupla y el otro nombre és el de Tomoyo.

Te voy a ayudar un poco. Dice él y sonrie, mientras hace otro cambio.

Estoy en vuelo

Yo ya llegué al destino

Y que me cuentas?

Pues… en Ibiza, Tomoyo y tu?

Puede que nos veamos entonces… te las arreglaste, no?

Quizas lo entendas que no puedo quedar lejos de ti.

A cual hotel te quedas?

Pues yo al gran hotel Ibiza Plaza, y tu?

En ese mismo hotel

Tomoyo se queda pensando en como es la vida y sus coincidencias, mientras que Eriol en el ascensor se permite sonreir, porque sabe que esa no es una coincidencia.

Sakura se va a dormir porque en el lunes sólo entrega los deberes a los maestros y en martes se va de viaje a Ibiza al lado de Syaoran, pero que nadie lo sepa o Touya la mata.

Te encuentro entonces, a ver si nos llevamos bien

Estoy seguro que vamonos a llevar bien, señorita Tomoyo.

La memoria la hace recordar del año nuevo en el templo, cuando Eriol le dijo señorita Tomoyo, pero ella trata de sacar eso de su mente.

Eriol deja las cosas en el hotel, cambia su ropa, poniendo un shorts azul-oscuro y una remera blanca, saliendo a caminar por la playa, mira a las olas del mar y no oculta su deseo de que Tomoyo logre llegar más rápido, con eso hace una magía.

― Llegaras aun hoy… Porque tengo muchas ganas de verte. ― Eriol dice y hace su magía.

Gracias a la magía, lo que se mira en algunos minutos es la España, mientras que todos extrañan lo rápido que fue el vuelo, pero Eriol lo arregla con una otra magía que los hace tener certeza de que el vuelo fue lo más normal posible.

El vuelo sigue por más una media hora hasta llegar al aeropuerto en Ibiza, Tomoyo baja y ya tiene a la asesoría contratada por su madre para llevarla hasta el hotel.

En el coche ella va revisando las mensajes y trata de avisarle a su madre que ya llegó en el destino y que se va en camino para el hotel.

Ella hace el check-in y la asesora se marcha, mientras que Tomoyo se va a la recamara con su tarjeta, ella adentra y pone sus cosas.

Eriol, al saber que Tomoyo ya está en el gran hotel, se marcha de la playa, yendo a verla "por casualidad" a la recamara.

Ya estoy en el hotel… Quiero verte.

Estoy en la playa.

Me cambio y voy…

Entonces te espero

Tomoyo pone un bikini rosado y toma su canga azul-turquesa, poniendola a su cintura, pone sus chanclas blancas, cierra la puerta y se va por el ascensor con su respiración algo rápida y los latidos un poco fuerte, revisa a su telefono sin mucha prisa, contesta a su madre que le dijo por la décima vez que se cuidara, Yamazaki le manda buena vibra de vacaciones lo que la hace reir por algunos minutos.

Sakura le pregunta como está todo y ella le contesta que va a la playa a verse con Seriousx a lo que Sakura dice que esta pendiente.

Syaoran dice que al martes Sakura y el llegan, a lo que Tomoyo le pone una carita.

El trajeto del ascensor le pareció eterno o eterna le era la espera por verse con Seriousx, mismo que sólo sea como un més hablando, ella ya sentia como si lo conociera desde mucho, le sonaba una persona tranquila, aún que muy juguetona, a quien ella deseaba tener cerca y las cosas que él le decia sona un enamorado.

Eriol se pone de mirada al mar, estando de espaldas al hotel, mientras mira a Tomoyo que sale con algo de prisa de adentro del hotel y sólo se mueve a tomar a su telefono.

Ya me sali del hotel… Donde estas?

Pues delante del mar…

Y como te veo? O localizo?

Shorts azul-oscuro y …

Eriol pasa a sonreir face el mar, mientras que Tomoyo pasa y queda cerca de él.

― Por fin, me encontraste, señorita Tomoyo. ― Eriol le dice.

― Eriol? ― Pregunta Tomoyo aún sin entender.

Eriol por fin se voltea a verse con Tomoyo, que esta aun sin entender nada.

― Porque no nos sentamos y hablamos? ― Eriol sugere.

― Eso va a necesitar de una gran explicación. ― Dice Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se pone a pensar un poco y se vuelve muy roja.

― No puedo creer que tú y yo… ― Ella se corta.

Eriol pone una sonrisa muy interesante.

― Fue muy bueno, por mí lo repetimos. ― Dice él, poniendola a ruborarse más.

Tomoyo sólo se abre la boca.

― A proposito… del estúpido de su padrastro, no voy a decir nada a nadie. ― Eriol le dice.

Tomoyo se pone a mirar a la arena, mientras que Eriol sigue hablando con ella.

― Como tu dijiste en el juego… És verdad que me amas? ― En ese momento quien se pone rojo és Eriol.

― Sí. ― Tomoyo no se quita la mirada de la arena.

― Quieres tener un beso robado conmigo? ― Eriol le pregunta.

Tomoyo deja de mirar a la arena y vuelve arriba su rostro, mientras que Eriol se acerca y pone sus lábios junto a los lábios de ella.

― Perdón… no me resisti. ― Eriol dice y le sonrie.

― Eso quiere decir que estamos de ligue? ― Pregunta confusa a él.

― Eres mi rollo de verano. Y a ver que pasa. ― Eriol dice siendo simple.

Eriol toma la mano de Tomoyo y pasean por la playa hasta que se queda bien tarde y vuelven al hotel.

En el ascensor, a solas, se ponen a besos, mientras que Eriol con la mano en la cintura de Tomoyo, no logra obtener fuerzas para dejar de sugar los lábios de ella con suavidad, Tomoyo tiene sus dós manos en la face de Eriol.

Al llegar al andar, caminan aún a besos, Eriol toma la llave y abre la puerta, pasando adentro con Tomoyo.

Eriol traba la puerta con sólo empujarla y sigue hasta caer con Tomoyo en la cama, saca su canga mientras siguen comiéndose a besos.

― Dios… Quisiera seguir. ― Eriol dice a Tomoyo.

― Pero no está bien. ― Dice él, mientras se pone al lado de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lo mira sin entender por un tiempo y su canga se encuentra en la cama y ella trata de volver a besarlo, y ellos rolan juntos por la cama, entre muchos besos, hasta que Eriol toca al lazo del bikini y ese se abre, mientras Tomoyo se encuentra por arriba de Eriol aún a besos, pero esta vez, ella baja sus labios al cuello de Eriol haciendolo tener un frío en la espina que le percorrió su cuerpo en un segundo y luego se va a un calor inexplicable.

Tomoyo mira a su telefono que brilla, pero pasa que seguir de juego con Eriol esta mas urgente y ella lo ignora mientras toca, sus manos siguen a la cintura de Eriol, que esta vez decide que va a jugar un poco mas serio.

Tomoyo lo mira y Eriol sube con sus manos abajo de su pelo, yendo en la dirección de su cerviz, toma con delicadeza y hala un poco de su pelo, haciendola erizarse por todas las celulas de su cuerpo.

― Si quieres jugar a sério… a eso vamonos. ― Eriol dice con una sonrisa.

Eriol le da un beso en su oreja derecha y sigue.

― Voy a tratar de enloquecerte. ― Dice el moreno.

― Quiero solo jugar… ― Tomoyo le dice.

― Esta bien, entonces a jugar. ― Eriol le contesta.

Eriol la pone en la cama y empieza su juego, el la mira y empieza bajando del cuello de ella hasta un poco cerca de sus senos, lo que hace a seguir es pularlos y pasar a irse besandola por toda la extensión de su cintura y al llegar cerca de su bikini, el para y vuelve sus ojos a la face de Tomoyo que tiene su respiración algo rápida, él se corta y regresa, poniendose al lado de ella.

― Es lo máximo que puedo hacer sin ir más allá. ― Eriol le dice.

Eriol saca la playera y Tomoyo se queda mirando a su composición física, y si que no le mintió con la tableta de chocolate que dijo que tenia. Ella se pone cerca del pecho de el y tiene su brazo izquierdo cerca de su shorts.

― Sí que me quieres volver maluco. ― Eriol dice.

La única respuesta de Tomoyo esta en mirarlo a los ojos, erguerse un poco la cabeza a lo que Eriol responde con un beso a su flequillo.

Tomoyo enfin mira a su telefono y se encuentra con un par de llamadas de su madre.

― Me voy a que contestes eso. ― Eriol dice levantandose y yendo hasta la otra puerta, pasando adentro.

― Si que pensaste en todo. ― Tomoyo dice, cuando percibe que van a ser compañeros de recamara.

Tomoyo marca al número de su madre.

― Estaba en la playa. ― Ella dice.

― Ten cuidado y era sólo para darte buenas noches. ― Sonomi dice.

― Buenas noches, mamá. ― Tomoyo contesta con dulzura.

― Antes que se me olvide… ― Dice Sonomi.

En su mente, Tomoyo llega a decir ahí viene algo no bueno.

― A la última semana de tus vacaciones, Kazuki te va a hechar un vistazo. ― Dice la madre.

Tomoyo apaga el telefono y se siente furiosa, por como salta de la cama.

Continua...


End file.
